1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-injection diesel engine of the type in which both fuel and water are injected into a combustion chamber for the purpose of reducing black smoke and the NO.sub.x in exhaust gas and for improving the rate of fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been well known that in a diesel engine, when water is mixed with the fuel, when emulsion fuel is employed or when water is injected into a combustion chamber separately from the fuel, the nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) in the exhaust gas of the diesel engine are reduced.
However, the above-described measures have shortcomings with respect to their being practical in that an additive is required for mixing the fuel with water or an additional injection device is necessary for injecting water into a combustion chamber.
Furthermore, in considering the performance of the engine, the addition of water to the fuel had not always been fully taken advantage of because as the amount of water was increased, the NO.sub.x reducing effect became insufficient, the amount of black smoke in the exhaust gas increased or the rate of fuel consumption became poor.